Lion King 4: A New Day
by Bud435
Summary: Titus son of Kiara and Kovu grows up in the Pridelands preparing for the day he will become king.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story in this series so if you haven't read my first story go to my other story Lion King 3: A Heart of a King**

**For all of you returning this story is a little different. I will mainly focus on Titus and the other lions his age as they grow up. So that means not as much of the characters from the movies although they will be involved. There is another enemy pride (One that I'm really excited about and have been wanting to incorporate since early in the first story.) though they won't even be mentioned until much later in the story. But I will have smaller side enemies and rivals.**

Chapter1: Morning for the Cubs

Titus looked up with an excited look on his face. The sun was finally rising on the Pridelands. The small dark brown cub jumped up from where he had been sleeping and took off for the outside world. Although he was only four months old his parents allowed hit to wander freely around Priderock on only two conditions. The first was he couldn't enter the grass (He would then be too far away) without an adult. And the second was he could only play outside when the sun was out. The cub wanted to run to his friends but thought of the pain he would experience if they didn't want be waked up. Though came back to his mind of his best friend Kaya and how if she were woken to early would kick you with her back leg then turn back over. With that thought he decided to wander around by himself. He trotted off to the edge of his home and looked out at all the animals already up and moving around. "Lions are lazy." He thought to himself, "Always the last to wake up in the morning." He then went behind Priderock where he saw a small mouse darting across the ground. He lowered himself to the ground and pounced on the unsuspecting creature. He opened his paws hoping to see an animal trapped in them but all he saw was dirt. He continued this exercise with birds and big bugs for quite awhile until he saw the real hunting party gathering under Priderock preparing for their morning hunt. His mother Kiara stood in the center giving orders and then led the group out to catch some breakfast. Titus though he was a boy and boys don't hunt always wanted to. His sister on the other hand showed no interest in hunting and said she just liked her food brought to her, which was how she was like always trying to find the easy way out. Titus continued to gaze off and out of nowhere was pounced on by another small cub. Titus tried to escape but the cub had gotten to good of a jump and was able to pin Titus. Titus looked up to see Kaya smiling over him saying, "Got you." which bothered Titus. He hated to lose and it was worse that he lost to a girl. Kaya finally got off beaming with pride but Titus then told her it was only because she got a good jump.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." Kaya said to Titus again beaming with pride.

Titus rolled his eyes then turned to see the other cubs leaving the cave. First was his sister Vea who had a peach fur like her grandfather Simba but a little more colorful and blue eyes like her grandmother Nala. She was followed by Dawn who had a darker colored fur like Titus and green eyes like her uncle Kovu. She had a very unique quality that was very rare. She had a tuft of fur on her head that came down across her eyes. The next out was Eros who was Kaya's brother he was very calm rarely ever getting angry and quite a loyal friend. He had light brown fur ad brown eyes. The older cubs then followed. First was Dido a light brown lion with orange eyes. Followed by Tamika a dark brown lion with brown eyes as well. Atsu and Chipo who were each lions walked out together. Atsu had green eyes and Chipo had brown eyes. The two were best friends and almost always hung out together. Although the older cubs were year older they still hung out with the younger cubs. Though sometimes the younger cubs got a little annoying and they went and hung out alone. Being older they had much more freedom and were allowed to pretty much do what ever they wanted though they were still considered cubs until they were two years old. Titus then turned to Kaya. She was a bright golden colored cub with very bright blue eyes much brighter than Vea. Although Titus did not know it he and Kaya were almost betrothed by their mothers Kiara and Sakura. Kiara did not want to force Titus into a marriage he did not want though because she knew if she had been betrothed she would have never been able to marry Kovu. Though they still asked Raifiki too step in a little when the cubs were older and help them fall in love. Kiara remembered how Raifiki had done this with her and Kovu and though Raifiki would help. Titus was a darker cub like his father though he had his mother's brown eyes.

When the group was all together they headed out the closest watering hole. When the older cubs were around they were allowed to go to this watering hole but no further. Titus still frustrated from being pinned turned to Kaya and said, "I'll race you to the watering hole."

"You know I'm faster so why even try." replied Kaya who smiled at him.

"I think someone is scared." taunted Titus.

"Fine" replied Kaya and the two took off in a sprint. Kaya was a very fast lion and this was enhanced by the fact that she was a girl and lionesses were naturally faster she had the advantage. Though Titus refusing to be beaten was able to pull ahead at the very end was able to get the win. Unfortunately for the two cubs they were going much to fast and ran right into the watering hole. They both came out laughing. Titus was going to brag but had so much fun he decided to leave it alone. The other cubs now caught up to them and all jumped into the water. The cubs swam around for quite a while having races and playing Water Tag. The cubs eventually got tired and got out to dry off. They soon heard a roar from Kovu on top of Priderock signaling that breakfast was now completely gathered and the cubs happily bounded back to Priderock to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Capture the Rock

The cubs quickly made it back to Priderock and entered the circle where they could get food. They quickly got some food and began eating. There was a wide variety of food to eat ranging from antelope to a zebra. Vea came to late to get any zebra, which was her favorite, and was forced to eat a wildebeest. She began scanning the group and noticed Chipo was gnawing on the last piece of zebra. A devious smile came across Vea's face and she turned to Chipo and said, "Oh Chipo I forgot your mom wanted me to tell you meet her after her hunt. It sounded really important I don't want you think you should wait any longer your already late."

Chipo looked up very concerned and jumped up shouting, "Thanks Vea!"

Vea got up with her devious smile back and snatched up Chipo's breakfast then returned to where she was sitting next to Kaya.

Titus not taking his eyes off his food said, "We should not let you take his food, but then he won't learn and keep just leaving his food around."

The others nodded in agreement and Vea broke into laughter continuing to eat Chipo's food. Chipo then returned and gave Vea an angry look before sitting down. When the cubs had finished eating they decided to play there favorite game Capture the Rock. They went to an open field right behind Priderock. They decided it would be boys versus girls with Dido playing for the girl's team to make it even. Whenever it was boys versus girls Dido always went with the girls because he was the oldest and strongest helping the girls have strength on their team.

The rules of the game were simple. Both teams had a rock they must protect while trying to steal the other teams rock and bring it back to their base where the other rock was. Anything went but if you pin someone from the other team they are out and cant return till the end of the end of the round. The round is over when either the rock is stolen and returned to the other teams base or everyone on one of the teams is pinned. The game usually went until on side won fig

Titus quickly gathered his team and went over the strategy. "Ok what were going to do is have Atsu stand watch in front of our base so no one can steal the rock. They are probably going to try and surprise you from behind so Chipo will be hiding behind that bush over there and will jump out and surprise them if Atsu gets in trouble. Eros and I will sneak out and try to steal the rock. But first we will sneak attack Dido so they wont have their best player."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set out for their jobs. Eros snuck behind a tree and slowly followed Titus while Titus walked right down the middle looking for the other team, mainly Dido, to fall for the trap. Soon his wish was granted and he came face to face with Dido.

Dido smiled and said, "All alone?"

"I don't think so." responded Titus as Eros jumped from his hiding spot and leaped in the air ready to pin Dido. But Dido had known Eros was there all along and turned throwing Eros onto the ground and pinning him. Titus tried to leap up and help but Tamika jumped out from the opposite side surprising Titus and pinned him. Tamika and Dido head butted each other in celebration while a still very confused Titus an Eros remained on the ground trying to take in what had just happened. Titus could not believe Dido had used the same plan and beat him with and was not at all surprised when Atsu and Chipo were both pinned using the same strategy.

Titus shook it off and began the next round this time he had no tricks and simply sent Atsu and Chipo out to steal the rock. Titus and Eros stood by their rock preparing for an attack from any possible side. He waited but became very restless. Titus hated having to watch the action from behind but knew that he had to. Soon he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned and saw Vea attempting to sneak over to the rock. Vea noticed him and looked up with her eyes widening. Eros turned around as well and then lowered himself noticing Vea.

Titus smiled and said, "Gotch ya!"

Vea thought hard then said, "Whatever we already got Atsu and Chipo."

Titus became very nervous and said, "That's a lie there is no way you were able to already pin them both."

"We got you two way quicker then we got them." Vea said.

Titus was very nervous being 2 on 4 gave him and Eros a huge disadvantage. Vea could tell they were deep in thought and began creeping over to the rock. Before she could there though Atsu and Chipo came running over with the rock from the other team. "Base!" they both shouted. Vea looked down with frustration that her plan hadn't worked.

The cubs played on for a while longer. The girl side plus Dido eventually was able to win. Titus was very frustrated about this as always got over it. As they approached Priderock Kiara came over to Titus and said, "It's time we had a talk."


End file.
